


A Day at the Lake

by ExcuseMeMissT



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeMissT/pseuds/ExcuseMeMissT
Summary: Scott drives up to Tessa's cottage to surprise her.





	A Day at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a story before, let alone RPF so I apologize for subjecting you to this.
> 
> If you're reading this Miss T and Mr. Moir, I'm so sorry.
> 
> If I've made any writing mistakes, feel free to correct me.
> 
> Enjoy!

He watches her from behind the tall, moss-green trees that gaze longingly at their handsome reflections in the silent lake. They hold out their arms so as to catch her if she falls. Instead of crashing against the shore, the clear waters tread miserably, quietly washing over her pale feet so as to not disturb her. Waves overlap peacefully as the gentle breeze kisses their surface, carrying the sweet nothings of nature into the ears of his beloved. 

It’s only been a few days since they were last together. Really together that is because before Tessa drove away to her cottage after that tiring media tour, she told him that she’d be going on a phone cleanse for those two days just to enjoy some peace and quiet, away from reality and away from people. Scott had looked at her in mock offense and then watched her face contort into horror as she replayed their conversation in her head. Tessa sputtered apology after apology as he laughed at her, “It’s just that I need some time to myself to process everything, and I don’t want-“ she doesn’t have to finish her sentence-they rarely do when it’s just the two of them talking. With his head settled comfortably in her lap, he looked up at her and tugged at a lock of her hair to get her attention. When her eyes drifted down to meet his, he says “I know, kiddo, take all the time you need.”  
After that, Scott helped Tessa load her car with her stuff and bid her farewell with a thorough kiss. But that didn’t stop him from missing her terribly so he threw himself into promoting the Thank You Canada Tour and mingling with his community and even got his hair cut. He chuckled at their fans’ reactions on Twitter and Instagram and watched as they progressed from being shocked to being depressed to ‘thirsting for him’. 

As soon as those two days were up, he’d thrown a day's worth of supplies into a duffle bag and sped over to her cottage, blasting Hall and Oates just because it's exactly what she would do on a drive like this. When he got there and saw Tessa sitting on the jetty, Scott quickly changed into some shorts and tried to make his way over to her side but paused at the sight before him. His eyes take in her strong frame, perched upon the edge of the worn jetty, her back resting against a wooden mast, a tall glass of what looks like lemonade, filled to the brim with ice, sitting beside her as she holds up a book- her gorgeous green eyes staring at the enthralling scripture with an intense concentration. The spine of the novel is cracked with age and repetitive perusal, the pages rustling like autumn leaves with even the slightest movement. He watches Tessa’s nose crinkle in amusement of the fictional characters settled within the parchment, restlessly awaiting their turn to enchant her with their antics. Somehow, the unearthly words always leave her spellbound, making her forget everything else, including the waving sun. The sky gracefully transforms into a spectrum of pastels, still providing her with enough light to read and imagine the blessing of a book she cradles in her delicate hands. Hands he’s held onto for twenty years. Hands he’s let go of so many times in the last twenty year- times he regrets every single day. Hands he felt change over the last twenty years, their exquisite shape, the way they clutch his own hands, the way they hold his face close to her own when she drops shy kisses onto his lips, the way they run through and tug on his hair when she- Scott blushes profusely at that thought. Oh, how he yearns to hold those hands now, his own palms itching to grasp them and run his thumbs over her knuckles. Over the timeless silver band intricately twisted to fit her finger perfectly, with an ornately cut emerald nestled delicately in the center of the ring that he gave her along with his heart. He knows in his bones that the feeling of pride that floods his body will never get old whenever he sees his ring on her finger.

He gives her another once over. She’s wearing a red and gold silk kimono she bought from Japan, claiming that she needed a new one after he ruined the old one by trying to iron it- yeah Tessa really let that go. The kimono is slipping off one shoulder to reveal creamy skin smattered with constellations of freckles. He has traced those constellations with his rough fingers so many times that they’ve mapped themselves into the depth of his synapses. He is suddenly transported back to the podium when he lingeringly kissed that mesh-covered shoulder trying to convey his love for her. Telling her with his eyes that in those few moments, there was no place he’d rather be than right there with her, holding her close and taking in their victory. He remembers the tears streaming down her beautiful face and how he itched to wipe them away, maybe throw in a forehead kiss for good measure. He had concluded, after an endless amount of therapy sessions, that it was an innate reaction of his to comfort her. But they had also learned to read each other’s minds as they’d grown up together, so when she turned to look at him with unshed tears swimming in her ethereal eyes, they told him "Happy tears, love. So happy."

Scott is jostled out of his trance when she shifts to take a sip of her chilled lemonade and slip out of her kimono. He beholds the glory of her body clad in a royal blue two-piece and thinks about how the color would certainly make her eyes go kapaow. Deciding that he’s had enough of creepily watching his love from behind the trees, he silently pads over to her, knowing full well that she won’t notice his arrival because of how deeply engrossed she is into Pride and Prejudice. He moves to sit behind her, gently grasping her shoulders and maneuvering their bodies to fit perfectly into each other. Tessa finishes the chapter and sets her book aside reaching to wind her hands into his hair only to grasp onto nothing. She gasps in shock when she turns in his arms to face him. “Your hair?” she whispers.  
“You like it? I thought it’d be back to a good flow by October.” He murmurs as she runs her fingers through his short locks, testing the new length, nails scraping lightly.  
“I can live with it,” she says sternly and brings his face forward to rest his forehead against her own.  
“I missed you, my love,” Tessa mumbles causing him to nuzzle her nose with his own.  
“Really Tess? It was only two days,” he chides. She whines quietly and pulls him impossibly closer.  
“I missed you, too.” They stay like that, smiling at each other, her rubbing circles on his back, as he glides his fingers through her hair.  
“Wanna paddleboard?” Scott asks. A wicked grin starts to form on her face but before she can reply he throws her into the clear water and runs towards the lake house, wheezing with laughter as she splashes around in outrage. 

Later that night, she lies warm in his arms scrolling through the many photos Scott snapped of her on her phone, picking two of them and editing them a little before posting them on her Instagram story. She sets her phone on the bedside table and turns to take in his sleeping profile beside her.  
“Oh God, what did I do to deserve this man?” she thinks to herself.  
The soft light of the lamp projects an innocent glow upon his face, accentuating his cheekbones. She gently draws her hand in a loving caress from his hair down to his jaw. Today had meant so much to her. It meant so much her that he’d driven all the way from London out to her cottage just to spend the day together. He had respected her need for space and above all, loved her through all her struggles. Tessa’s hand comes to rest above his heart that beats in tune with her own and she whispers “I love you,” to his slumbering figure. And just before sleep claims her, she feels Scott’s arm tighten around her waist and hears him say “I love you too, T.”

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Leave a kudos, drop me a comment!
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi at my ko-fi [Fey](http://ko-fi.com/feyruh)
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter if you'd like, @ ExcuseMeMsTessa  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
